


I Love You, I'm Sorry

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Break Up, Established Relationship, Fights, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel’s more than a little afraid that they’re broken up for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for rthstewart's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html).

Gabriel’s more than a little afraid that they’re broken up for good, that Sam will never forgive him and take him back, and the feeling of loss burns and burns into his chest with every thought that Sam will move on and find happiness with someone who isn’t him, someone _better_ who will treat him like he deserves to be treated.

He gives Sam space for awhile, hovering on the edges and hoping Sam will accept his apology and they can go back to being the disgustingly cute couple their brothers loved to make fun of, but it’s so, so hard to not be by Sam’s side every day like he’s used to and he just doesn’t know what to do.

After a month of silence, he feels himself snapping, fear and loneliness making him desperate enough to corner Sam when he’s alone, despite the shouted demand to stay far away when they’d first fought weeks ago, and he gets down on his knees, tears in his eyes as he begs, his words a mixed up mess of “I love you I love you please I’m sorry what do I have to do to prove to you I'm sorry?” but Sam finally, finally smiles, small but not nearly as bitter as before, and it’s like a light has been turned on and Gabriel thinks that maybe, maybe they can actually fix this thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
